All the things he said
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: Fuji asks Tezuka something that embarrases the hell out of him. FujixTezuka slash, for 30 Romances. Sort of sequel to School Plays, but it can be read on its own too. Semi ONESHOT!


"All the things he said".  
A Prince of Tennis fic by Maria. 

Written for: 30 Romances. Theme(s): 6 (Soooo not funny! ; Sarcasm) and 29. (Affaire de Cœur)  
Pairing/Characters: Tezuka x Fuji. Mentions of OC's and other Tezuka pairings.  
Rating: PG-13 for boy love  
Disclaimer: Konomi-san says it's his. So I kinda say "Konomi-san, can I borrow it with credits to you? PRETTY PLEASE?".

---

"Would that person be... Koishikawa?".

Tezuka sighs. "He has a girlfriend already, and I'm not going to steal him from her".

Fuji smirks, his foot lightly kicking the grass he and Tezuka are sitting on. "Would he be... Suoh?".

"Again. He's taken, his girlfriend loves him very much, and I'm no couple-breaker".

"What about Yamato-buchou?".

Tezuka looks even more irritated as he almost spits out this particular answer. "No, for the same reasons that involve Koishikawa and Suoh, and some others that both you and he clearly know".

"... Atobe?".

"I _did_ feel attracted to him, but that's all. And also, you and I weren't dating, back then...".

But Fuji doesn't give up. Tezuka was blushing when he mentioned Atobe, whom he once had a slightcrush on; in the genius' view, his friend _so_ deserves to be punished some more, if only because of the jealousy that the former statement still makes him feel.

"Oishi?".

If looks could kill, Fuji would be dead right there.

"Your own best friend's crush?", Tezuka almost barked. "Don't even ask".

"And ... Inui?".

"I'm so _not_ becoming his Guinea pig for his new juices. He already has Kaidoh for that".

The mention of Kaidoh and the mental image of Inui forcing his sort-of protegé to drink his newest concoction was enough to make Fuji grin.

"Tachibana?".

"What...?"

"Taka-san?"

"... Why are you asking me such things, anyway? You've been doing so since we came here to the garden...", and the bespectacled man stares suspiciously at his boyfriend. "This is so not funny, I tell you".

"Oh... for nothing", the other youth says, sighing and looking up at the blue sky.

But that answer's not enough for Tezuka. Syuusuke Fuji has a penchant for teasing him about almost everything, but this particular time, he can sense there's more than a playful or mischievous intention hidden under the jokes.

"Fuji... don't lie".

"I'm not". And he sounds completely innocent.

Tezuka lifts an eyebrow. "You're sure?".

Fuji smirks and stretches his arms, then lies on the grass and stares at Tezuka. "Why should I lie to you, in the first place?", he starts. "You know me too well, you'd find out anyway...".

"As if you were that easy to uncover, in that sense". Tezuka tilts his head backwards. "The last time we talked, Sakuno-chan told me that she's still kind of frightened of you at times...".

He should've not mentioned Sakuno. As soon as he hears the girl's name, Fuji sits up and leans closer, grinning.

"So...", and he gets so close to Tezuka that the other highschooler feels his breath on his neck. "Would Sakuno-chan be the one you'd have an affair with? She _is_ growing up into a very beautiful lady, after all, and since Echizen's not in the country anymore you could easily win her affection...".

"Fuji!", and Tezuka almost falls on his back as he tries to get away from the other guy, all red faced and clearly very upset. "No, dammit, no!".

Oh God, Fuji thinks at the sight. Kunimitsu Tezuka, our class president and the best freshman of our senior highschool's tennis club, using swear words and looking all flustered. Damn, and I don't have my camera handy...

But the feeling of glee that usually comes whenever he manages to make his boyfriend blush and stammer… well, this time it's not there.

Fuji decides to wait until Tezuka calms down from his outburst. Which takes less than a minute. When Tezuka's back to his usual serious self, he smiles and gets closer to him again.

"I like to push people's buttons, and you know it", he starts. "I know how loyal to me you are, and I kinda felt like teasing you about it...".

"I'd rather straightforwardly tell you we're through and finish this all, rather than cheating on you...", the other youth murmurs. He sees a flicker of pain crossing Fuji's expression for a second, and then he repents and stops.

The game had almost turned against Fuji, and he knew it. For once, he didn't feel like playing it.

"I know, Tezuka", he says after some seconds, scratching his head uncomfortably. "Let's just say... this was a game that almost went too far, eh?".

Tezuka blinks, and Fuji waits for a harsh answer or something by those lines. Which he so deserves for the torture he was subjecting Tezuka to.

But Tezuka just sighs and gets up. "Come on, Fuji", he says. "Class will start in ten minutes and we're in the most solitary spot of the school grounds, so we better be going".

Fuji doesn't move, though, and just stares at his boyfriend. Tezuka rolls his eyes at this, and extends his hand; Fuji takes it and gets up... and then, Tezuka is the one who leans closer.

"I'll never cheat on you with anybody else", he whispers. "It's a pro... no, a vow. No need to project your jealousy through your word games..."

Then, taking the chance that they're all alone, he briefly kisses Fuji on the lips.

"Happy now, Syuusuke?", Tezuka asks when he parts.

Fuji's smile qualifies as a good answer.

Tezuka releases the other man's hand and gets ready to go towards the school building as soon as he can, but Fuji is quicker and grabs his wrist. His eyes are gleaming again, telling Tezuka that his boyfriend had already found another side to the game.

"If you're not having an affair, Kunimitsu... what about a threesome? I'm almost sure that Atobe or Saeki wouldn't mind...".

"SYUUSUKE!".


End file.
